Episode 11
I'll Definitely Revive You! is the 11th episode of the Zettai Bōei Leviathan anime. It first aired on June 22nd 2013. Returning to the ruins to battle the lucasite, the girls are forced into a corner as their attacks prove ineffective. Once her friends are down, Leviathan is able to invoke the power of the jewel she absorbed and evolve, gaining enough strength to defeat the Lucasite. With the help of Jörmungandr 's sisters, Hequet is saved and the girls depart just as the ruins slowly restore themselves. Summary Having arrived at the ruins, Jörmungandr's sisters begin looking for her. Walking through the desert, the Aquafall Defense returns to the desolate ruins, determined to restore them and the spring to their former glory. Making their way through the underground, toripu begin swarming, forcing the girls to take them down, expressing surprise that they've spread so far. Arriving in the auditorium, the girls notice the lucasite destroying a pillar. Noticing that the barrier present in their last visit has weakened, the girls begin wondering if Hequet is alright. As the lucasite destroys the area, the girls spread out to begin the fight. With their magic, the girls quickly attack the toripu in the area. On top of the ruins, Jörmungandr's sisters scour for water, when Ragon smells some and, looking for the source, falls down a hole. Coming down after her, Metal slips as well, taking Rudra with her. Reunited, the three are shocked at Ragon and Metal's bleeding heads before turning their attention to an odd stone frog statue. Seeing that its stone eyes have fallen out, the girls struggle to lift them and put them back in, dropping each on Rudra and Metal's foot. With the eyes back in their sockets, the girls wait for something to happen. Suddenly, pupils appear on the eyes, after-which the statue starts producing water. Filling their containers, the young girls get ready to give water to Hequet. In the underground, the girls defeat the toripu, leaving only the lucasite left. Transforming, the girls notice that Leviathan hasn't evolved like Syrup said she would, though the latter insist that the change will be seen in her magic. Engaging the insect beast, Leviathan binds it with her ropes made of water, allowing Bahamut to attack. Several shots miss and nearly hit Jörmungandr, who asks her to be more careful. As the two argue, Leviathan urges them to hurry, though the lucasite manages to free itself by cutting the ties and returns to destroying the pillar, which eliminates Hequet's barrier. Jörmungandr's attack misses as the lucasite dodges, while Bahamut's does the same thanks to the quick-moving insect, destroying a part of the pillar by accident. Knowing they need to get it to stop moving, Leviathan chases the insect with her water and as it's about to attack her, manages to bind it. Bahamut is able to use the opening to attack, but her fire magic winds up evaporating the water and freeing the lucasite. The use of her magic causes Bahamut to lose her transformation, worrying the others as the lucasite takes on both Leviathan and Jörmungandr. Jörmungandr is soon knocked out as well, with a furious Leviathan wondering if she really evolved at all. Wanting to protect the ruins, Leviathan flies off and creates a water barrier to protect herself but finds it broken quickly. As the lucasite prepares to attack again, Leviathan begins glowing and soon enters her transformed state. Trapping the lucasite once more, Leviathan calls on Jörmungandr to defeat it, which she does by slicing it in half. With the lucasite gone, the girls wonder what to do about the fallen barrier, only to see it restored right in front of their eyes. Visiting Hequet, the girls are surprised to see her drinking water, surrounded by Jörmungandr's sisters. The three simultaneously explain why they're in the ruins and how they came to help Heque, only to be inaudible while all three speak at once. Hequet explains that before the girls returned to the temple, Jörmungandr's sisters arrived and, having found a collapsed Hequet, went to find water. Recovering once they brought water, Hequet restored the barrier, saving the temple. Turning to Leviathan, Hequet notices a change in her, specifically her increased strength, for which Syrup calls her the Aquafall Defense's rising star. Outside the temple, everyone waits for the ruins to restore themselves with the lucasite defeated. Hequet states that with the lucasite defeated, it will take time for the spring to be restored. Thanking the girls for their help, Leviathan thanks Hequet for protecting them and the place they loved. Asked what she will do, Hequet states she will continue protecting the temple as everyone says goodbye. As they walk home, Jörmungandr's sisters annoy Bahamut by commenting on Jörmungandr carrying her luggage and asking why she doesn't do it herself. Angry, Bahamut attempts to do so, only to have it fall on her due to its weight. Syrup asks Jörmungandr's sisters how they knew she was in the ruins, to which they state that a mysterious young boy told them. Leviathan and Syrup momentarily hear his voice just as they spot the stones around the ruins returning to their rightful place in the sky. Characters in Order of Appearance Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Water magic *Fire magic Abilities used *Transformation *Evolution Weapons used *Jörmungandr's ax *Leviathan's spear Navigation Category:Episodes